Impossible
by Tommeegirl21210
Summary: She was an Emo princess and he was the Captain of the high school football team. Will sparks fly when they both end up having to take two art classes together? Or will pain and eraser marks be the only outcome?
1. First day of school

Hey ya'll this is my new story Impossible! Don't worry I'm not stopping French goddess just wanted to do something else to. I will Also be writing for Love or Money rated M and Flexible rated T not sure when I'm going to start it though but it should be soon. I would just like to thank all of you who have been with me from the begging and those of you who are just reading and reviewing my stories! It makes me really happy! I would like to give a little shout out to CharmedSerenity3 who is the greatest ever! Me and her are going to be writing a story together soon! So look for it under her name! Well I hope you all really like this! On with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon only my characters and my plot line. Thank you.

* * *

I stared at my closet. What to choose what to choose? Ah ha found it! Slightly tattered short jean skirt with my favorite pink dashboard tank top and of course my baby! My brand new black leather jacket!

I got dressed and walked over to my vanity to do my make up. First day of senior year gotta make a good impression. I sat down and looked in the mirror. I smiled. Today might actually end up being good after all. I put on my black eye liner, mascara and pink eye shadow. With a final touch of clear lip gloss I was good to go. I brushed my hair and put it up in high pony tail admiring my new pink tips.

I grabbed my purse and went down stairs. I stared at the kitchen and found a picture of my mom and dad with me two summers ago. I was going through my purple stage so I had purple highlights. I could feel my eyes burn as small tears came out of my eyes.

No Serena stop it! Don't cry! Don't cry!

They're gone and not coming back! Don't blame your self! Its not your fault they died! Just get your keys and go.

I grabbed my keys on the counter.

Walking out the door I turned around and turned off the light set the alarm and locked the door.

Unlocking my black Spider Eclipse I jumped in and put the top down.

But just as I was backing up that asshole Darien honked the horn bolting out in the street like lightening causing me to jump 2 feet out of my seat!

" Watch were your going slut!" he yelled from his white Lexis.

Fucker……

I turned on My Chemical Romance cd and left to go pick up Rei and Lita.

_At school _

As I grabbed a parking space Lita squealed " We are seniors! And you know what that means we rule this school!"

I smiled wickedly it was true but Rei the devil her self rolled her eyes. " What now?" I whined. She just shook her head and said nothing. No matter how hard I try and even though she may be my best friend I will never understand her.

" Well lets get this over with. Shall we ladies?" I said getting out of my car and locking it.

I stared at my prison, my hell. Jacksonburg High school. ( a.n. sorry if there is real high school named that) This damn shit hole had been the most horrible thing ever! But that was all about to change. This year it would be different. And not even Darien and Mina could ruin it.

But as if god was trying to spite me, there they were. The two of 'em. Basically fucking in the courtyard. I made a face of disgust. Rei almost threw up and Lita well she threw her book at them. Thankfully she missed though. I'll admit she has some anger issues to work through but those two deserved it. Especially after what they did to us.

Shaking away bad memories I took a deep breath and walked into school.

One more year Serena one more Year then your free. I smiled, no football player and his cheerleader girlfriend were going to ruin my day.

_First class_

I sat in the back row by the window as usual. My mp3 player going and my hand working at my sketch pad. Me being the good little student I am took all my hard and necessary classes my first 3 years of high school. So needless to say this year was cake. My first two periods were both art classes which were both in the same class room. Third was World History II, easy. Fourth was Science well human anatomy to be exact, a little challenging. Fifth was Classical English Lit III, cake all we did was read and write . Sixth was lunch, which duh no big deal. Seventh was Musical Theatre III, the teacher who thought this was gayer then gay (a.n. no offense) so it couldn't be to bad. Last but not least was Eight which was study hall which basically meant instead of getting out at 3:30 I got out at 2:45.

(a.n. this is based of my high school we have 8 classes each 45 min long just to let ya know)

As the bell rang I was already in class which was a new thing because I was always at least 10 minutes late for everything. People started coming in and I didn't care, I never did. The only thing I needed to know was if Rei and Lita were in my classes with me, and they were. Except we all had different 3rd , 4th, and 5th periods. But other than that we all had the same subjects which was awesome.

Rei and Lita came in late. I would say about 10 minutes and the only way I could tell was I could smell Rei's perfume. She must of sprayed the whole bottle on, meaning only one thing, her and Lita had a smoke break. Me on the other hand I was trying to quit but it wasn't working so well.

Mr. Jones walked in or Alex as we all called him. Well those who had him for the last year anyways. Some info about him: he was 23 been out of collage for one year going on two, had brown hair and hazel eyes, single, and that was all I needed to know. And me being 18 already meant anything that would happen, even though nothing had happened, would be legal.

As Alex introduced him self to the class giving his standard speech of BS I actually looked up. To my amazement there were only 10 of us. Me, Lita, Rei, Molly, Liz, Greg, Zack, Mike, and Josh. We all hung out and were known as the emo kids. Goddamn stereotypes. But there was another guy. I couldn't see his face until I saw the way he flicked his hair it was…..it was DARIEN!

Holly shit this is price less! He must be so pissed. Alex just looked at me with a weird face " Something wrong Sere?" he asked. At the sound of my name Darien turned around to see me. His eyes grew wide in surprise I smiled and shook my head. This was going to be fun.

A little later on Alex gave us our first assignment if you could call it that. It was to "draw a peaceful atmosphere that represents you". So on my paper there was a concert and people smoking. Peaceful enough for me. I got up and walked over to Rei who was drawing fire. I smiled my little pyro. She look up at me and smiled. Her purple bangs dancing and she moved her head.

I slowly moved on to Lita who was well I think drawing sex? Whatever, she was always weird. I laughed a bit and then saw Darien sitting in the corner by the window. I smiled evilly and walked over to him, pulled up a chair and sat cowgirl style my arms and chin leaning on the back of it.

I couldn't tell what he was drawing probably some football thing. " So what? Was steroid class full? Or is it that your already to full on pills to take any more?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't answerer but gave me a glare. " So you cant talk now? What are you deaf or mute?" Again no answerer. I looked down at his paper and the words "FUCK YOU" had be written on it. He smiled and I flicked him off.

Asshole!

I got up and went to talk with Greg. I think he was the only one of us drawing something normal. The scene was looking through the eyes of a person looking up at the clouds lying on the grass. I rolled my eyes, leave it to Greg to be the sensitive one.

As I made my rounds I saw Darien get up and turn in his paper. He sat back down, so me being the nosey little girl I am went to go "talk" with Alex. He is so hot.

As I walked up I sat down on the edge of his desk and looked at the drawings everyone turned in even though I already saw them. He look up at me and smiled. SO HOT!

" Is there any thing you want Sere?"

Only you would be nice.

I shook my head and giggled well not really giggled. " No just watching you work" I replied coyly.

He laughed " Well in that case why don't you pull up a chair?" I nodded my head and grabbed the closest chair around me. I sat and watched him draw. His hands were smooth and quick strokes.

Before I knew it he had pulled me down on top of his desk and began to kiss me passionately. Everyone's eyes were on us but I didn't care. One of his hands was sliding its way up my skirt the other one on my right breast. His lips were sweet and soft just like marshmallows. He began to kiss my neck and I knocked over a box of paints as he did. He went lower till right above my left breast. I moaned softly. A closed my eyes in pleasure.

" Serena are you okay? Did you hit your hand?" Alex asked looking up at me.

I snapped out of my day dream. Damn! I shook my head "no" and he continued his drawing. I got up and walked over to were Rei was sitting listening to the "Killers" and reading " Mid Summer Nights Dream" interesting combo.

The bell rang. But Rei, Lita, And I stayed seated. Next was painting. I watched as everyone left. And I began talking with Rei. Five minutes later the music started playing giving us are 2 minute warning. Today's song was I think " Get Low" with out the words? As the song ended the second bell rang telling us you should be in class. But as usual people were late. 10 kids walked in all juniors by the looks of it. Then this girl who was only like 5'5 around my height came in. She had a bobbed hair cut and it was vivid blue. Her eyes were the same color, almost like mine but darker.

She was wearing black leather knee skirt and a purple "Taking back Sunday" zip up jacket with a dark blue tank top underneath. She was a senior by the looks of it. Rei, Lita, and I got up to go introduce our selves when last person walked in. And guess who it was…… Darien!

Darien!

Darien!

Darien!

Why does god hate me?

He sat down in his same seat. I looked at his white polo shirt there was pink lipstick on the collar.

So he went to go make out with Mina. Hmmm just like every other guy in the school. If any one was a slut, it was her. She was dating Darien towards the public and hooking up with him. But she had like five other guys on the side. One who I think was in collage. Don't ask me how I know this I just do. But none the less she was the biggest hoe ever.

Finally Rei hit my side and I kept walking towards the knew girl. As we got up to her desk I saw her nose had a little blue stud in, barley even seeable.

" Hi I'm Serenity but every one calls me Serena or Sere" I said sticking my hand out, she looked at.

" Serenity huh? That's kind of a weird name" she replied.

I shrugged " My parents named me after the Moon princess after they had a mutual hallucination about her while tripping on acid, before my got pregnant."

She laughed and smiled. " I'm Ami. Spelt A-M-I."

" Cool." I turned to Rei. " This is Rei the one with the black and purple hair" then I turned to Lita " this is Lita with the brown hair and red highlights."

She nodded. " So does everyone dye their hair here" she asked.

I made a face " Isn't yours?"

" No" was her simple answerer,

"What" Rei yelled.

Ami looked at her. " It natural. If you don't believe me you can look at a picture of when I was little."

Instantly she opened her purse and took out her wallet to reveal a picture of a little girl with bright blue hair about 6 years old.

" That was me when I was 7."

7 years old.

" Wow I wish I had hair like that! It takes everything I can do not to let these things turn orange" Lita exclaimed grabbing her hair.

Amy shrugged. " I like orange" I liked her already.

"Why don't you come sit with us." I suggested. And she did.

Rei took her books and gasped. " Advanced Honors Physics! What are you an alien?"

She shook her head. " No just good in school."

" Oh" we all three responded in unison.

She smiled.

As Alex once again took roll the class calmed down. As usual Rei, Lita, and I and our newest addition sat in the back row near the window for the best light.

Just as Alex was going to explain what this class was all about he stood up and looked at us four in the back. " You four in the back" everyone turned around " and Darien go get paper and paints and start your assignment no need for you to listen to this again." He then continued talking to the rest of the class.

I turned and whispered to Ami " You lucked out! He must have thought you were in here before. Don't worry you didn't miss anything it's a load of crap." She giggled and we began to set up our things.

Our assignment was up on the board and was the same thing it had been in drawing class, except painting this time. So I painted something new. This time it was looking through a telescope up at the moon and stars. I smiled proud of my self.

Lita was painting almost the same thing but instead she used earth tones making it seem that the couple was in a jungle bed.

Rei painted the same thing too but this time the fire was green and black.

And Ami was painting the waves of the ocean at night time swallowing the moon. Well at least we were all artistic.

I turned around nonchalantly to see what Mr. Ass wipe was doing. Again I couldn't tell what it was. Just black runny water dripping down his paper with streaks of blue and gray, with some kind of scenery behind it. Then it hit me. Rain. He was painting rain as an optical elusion, like a blockade of the actual drawing which was the scenery. I guess it was kind of creative. It reminded me of what the of what the last part of the school year and most of summer had been like for me.

But I again I chased away the memories. No more tears ever.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like it? Is it good should I keep going? Depending on how many reviews I get I'll keep! So please review! Oh and look for Love or Money shortly and I'm going to be finishing up French goddess within a like 3- 4 weeks. Well review bye bye love ya'll.

p.s. Please tell me what I need to work on.


	2. What happened?

Hey thanks ya'll for the reviews! I know the last chapter might have been a little confusing but I through chapters will clear things up. Well here it goes! Hope you like it and have fun!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon only my own characters and plot line.

* * *

I jumped down on the couch completely wiped. School was pretty good aside from Darien being in both of my art classes. But other than that it was all peachy. Rei, Lita, Molly, Ami, and I all left during study hall which we all had together. Dumbass teachers don't monitor study hall so o-well, they just take attendance and leave.

Anyway after we left we hit the arcade. It might be a little childish but who cares? Plus Rei has the hotts for Chad. Andrews brother. Andrew owns the place and is like a brother to me. I've none him since I was two and he four. As usual I had my chocolate milkshake, old habits die hard. We hung out there till about 9:00 or so then I took Rei, Lita, Ami, and Molly home.

It was about 9:30 when I got home. I grabbed the mail and in it like clock work since June 2nd the day when my parents died, was another check for 10,000 dollars for the next month from the insurance company, from my parents life insurance. I sighed. Well at least they already owned the house. And I got my car for my 17th birthday, which is completely paid for. I guess its nice to have a dad who is well _was_ the C.E.O. of a major Law Firm in L.A. and a mom who owned her own Recording Company. Which is now mine. But for now I have someone running it in my place till I graduate high school.

All of my friends envied my life but only Lita, Rei, and Andrew knew what really happened to my parents. As far as everyone else was concerned they were living in the New York country side, letting me stay in the house. It was the biggest lie ever but people actually believed it. But whatever it worked so one less thing I had to burden. And sometimes when I'm really happen or concentrating I actually believe it. That they might actually come back and life would go back to normal. But then reality comes back to me and I know they're gone and not coming back.

As I sat on the couch I watched TV. Tonight was Thursday which meant the O.C. was on and "Bright Eyes" was on the show tonight. ( a.n ok I know like out in Cal it starts at five but for the stories sake lets say it start at 9:00 there) I watched as Seth and Summer started fighting. I rolled my eyes, just like a teen soap opera.

I got up and walked to the kitchen to get some food. I opened the frig and looked inside. There was actually food in there which meant Hotaur must have gone grocery shopping. Hotaur was my cousin from Washington who came to live with me when my mom and dad died. She's going to college at UCL and lives in the Garage Apartment. She's 20 years old and is 5'3 with really cool purple eyes and short black hair. But she takes it upon her self to buy food and stuff like that. I usually just give her some cash each month and she takes care of it. So there being food I got some stuff to make a salad.

As I was preparing my healthy meal my cellphone went off. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. it was Rei.

" Hey what's up" I said answering my phone.

She was messing with papers or something " Hey umm how about we play "sick" tomorrow and hit the mall or beach?" she asked still messing with her papers.

I was shocked the mall or beach? Rei hated shopping! And she hated the beach. But hey if she was offering why not take it up? I could use some new clothes and maybe some sun would be nice.

" Sure why not? Is Lita or any one else coming?" I replied.

" Umm I don't know if they are they will be at my house in the morning. So come over and drop your car off at 9:00 my parents should be gone by 8:00 but just to be safe wait till then. And when you get here I'll drive the jeep so we can put everything in it. Oh and ask Hotaur if she wants to come to." she said finally putting down whatever she had.

" Sure" I said and hung up and finished making my salad.

I walked back in to the living room and sat back down on the couch and began eating my salad while watching the rest of the show.

"They were already on. They come on while you were in the kitchen" Hotaur yelled coming out of the hallway.

" Shit" I cried. I turned off the T.V. as she sat down with a book in her hand. " Do you have class tomorrow?" I asked shoving some salad in my mouth. Ranch dressing was on my chin.

She laughed at me. " No why? What are you doing?" She gave me a warning glance.

"Going to the mall and beach. Wanna come?" I asked picking up a pack of cigarettes.

As I was lighting my cancer stick she answered " Yeah sure. Pass me one."

I inhaled and blew back out and passed her the pack as she took one out and lit her self one.

I laughed at her " Aren't you trying to quit?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes " Aren't you?" she answered back.

Good point. Whatever.

We sat there for about 45 minutes talking and smoking. By the time I took my shower, dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face it was 11:45. I yawned and got in bed. Leaned over and set my alarm for 8:00 tomorrow morning. Sleep came over me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I stared at my parents tomb stones. They were side by side. The sky was gray and wind was blowing. People were standing around me. I was holding red and white roses in my hand. I slowly walked over and put them on their graves. As I placed the flowers down I could hear my mother singing. As I was getting up my black dress got some dirt on it. Then I heard my father talking to me and telling me how proud he was of me. I started crying. My eyes burned. My mascara and blue-gray eye shadow ran down my face blocking my view, only leaving bits of the ground, trees, and the sky showing. Then it went black.

I woke up. I was in a cold sweat. I shot up! The memory of my parents funeral in my head still fresh. I suddenly realized that Darien wasn't drawing rain. He was drawing me crying. The scenery was a cemetery. I brought back the memory of that painful day only family and close friends were there. I didn't see Darien anywhere. But then again his mom and my mom were really close. But when I talked to her at the funeral she said she told him the New York story. Maybe she lied. I shuttered and went back to bed.

Be strong. Be strong.

I woke up the next morning right before my alarm went off. I clicked the off button and walked down stairs to grab an apple.

As I was in the kitchen I could smell the smoke from last night so I opened a window and sprayed some apple crisp air freshener. I got my apple and went back up stairs.

As I finished getting dressed I put on my flip flops, grabbed a towel, and my black bikini. After I found a bag big enough for Hotaur's and my stuff I put my hair in a bun and put on a little makeup and headed down stairs.

Hotaur was waiting for me by the door. I grabbed my keys, cell, gum, money, mp3 player, and cigarettes then left.

As we pulled in Rei's driveway she was waiting outside with Lita, Amy, and Liz. I parked and hopped out. Rei smiled and stood up " Ready?" she enthusiastically.

We nodded. " Good lets go!"

We all piled in her black S.U.V. easily. I sat up front with her. Amy, Lita, and Hotaur sat behind us, and Liz sat in the very back with the bags. As Rei pulled out she turned on the radio. " Switch Foot" was playing and I groaned. I hated that band.

We all decided to go to the mall first then eat and hit the beach. And since Rei's parents didn't get home till 7:00 tonight we didn't have to be home till 6:30. Perfect.

_At the mall…_

As we walked through the crowed mall we went into to Pac Sun. There I got 2 tanks and 3 t-shirts, two skirts, and two pairs of jeans, and two bikinis. As we continued our journey we went in Hot Topic, I didn't really get any thing there just a few arm bands and jewelry. Then we hit Hollister, and I'll admit I don't like most of their clothes but they have great jeans and good tanks and button up shirts, and that's what I live in. so there I got 4 pairs of jeans, 5 tanks, and 3 nice shirts. Then we went in Victoria Secret, well needles to say we almost bought the whole store out. Come on 6 girls with credit cards what do you expect? Then we hit an awesome vintage store. It had every kind of band t-shirt every made! I was in heaven. I bought 4 shirts and two zip up jackets. I was done. As I added my spendings up it came to almost 600.00 dollars which really wasn't bad considering I never go shopping and I had 2,000 dollars left from last months check.

After we were done shopping we all got back in the car and put are bags in the trunk. It was food time.

We must have stopped at 7 different fast food places because no one could agree on anything. By the time we all got our food we all had different sections of the food pyramid.

By the time we got to the beach and changed it was 2:30 which gave us just enough time to get a tan. We all laid out, each of us in a different color bikinis. Mine was black, Rei's was red, Lita's was green, Liz's was white, Ami's was blue, and Hotaur's was purple. After a while we got restless so we bummed some surfboards off a few guys who weren't using them.

As we all hit the water the waves we so awesome! After awhile though I got tired and headed in to join Ami who was the only one of us not surfing. When I got back she was looking at her math book.

I ran up to her and jumped on her, while taking the book out of her hand. " Ok we are suppose to be S-K-I-P-P-I-N-G School! Not bringing it with us!" She shrugged and smiled then rolled over to get dry because I completely soaked her. About 20 minutes later the rest of the girls came in. We all tanned for about a half and hour then decided to hit the arcade, because we all hungry and Rei wanted to see Chad. But most of I all I wanted to bother Andrew.

So we all got dresses and headed over to the arcade.

As we all walked in Andrew's face went pale. I could her him murmur to himself " This is going to suck." I smiled. We sat down in our normal booth and all got milkshakes.

We were in the middle of eating when someone else came in. I looked over to see who it was. Shit! Its Darien and Mina. Everyone looked at them. And we all groaned except Ami.

She looked really confused " Why don't you guys like them?" she asked us.

I looked at her " Because they're a fucking assholes and don't care about anyone but themselves."

She just nodded. Liz looked at her. And smiled a piece of her strawberry blonde hair falling in her face. " We've all just had really bad experiences with them. That's all." she said calmly.

Rei made a fake laugh. " They are more then 'bad experiences' with them! They screwed Me, Lita, and Serena over!" She yelled.

" Oh" Ami replied.

I shook my head " Don't let them ruin our day."

But Ami being the little persistent person she is kept probing questions. " So what did they do to you guys?"

Lita looked at me then to Rei. " Fine I guess I'll tell you. When we were all in 10th grade we were actually friends believe it or not. So one Friday night we all went to this party together and at the time Serena and Darien were going out. But Mina really liked Darien. So when Serena wasn't looking Mina drugged Serena's drink. None of us knew it till after the party. Any way Serena drank it all." I was looking away now trying not to remember " And she stared acting all wired. And then…. well she hooked up with Mark, Darien's older brother, who was a senior at the time. So needless to say Darien broke up with Serena. And Mina went to comfort him and while doing so she told him that me and Rei told her to break Darien's heart and hook up with Mark. Serena tried to explain it to Darien" I was looking over at him now " but Mina had him so brain washed that he didn't believer her. Then at school Mina and _Darien _started all these rumors about us and that's when shit hit the fan. Our Guidance Counselor heard the rumors about us and made us go to therapy because they thought we did drugs. Ever since then they have been making our lives a living hell. The only reason we get through it is because of the friends we have that did believe us." Lita finished and I looked at Ami.

" He broke my heart and she destroyed my friendship and made my life at school living hell for the rest of that year. The two of them to me aren't worth a piece of my fucking time."

Rei looked at Ami took " Do understand now?"

Ami shook her head "yes" . Then she looked directly at them " What assholes."

We all laughed. Then ordered more milkshakes. But I couldn't help but look at Mina and Darien. They were making out like always. I turned around I didn't want to see them ever again.

When Hotaur and I got home it was 6:50 on the dot. I pulled in the drive way and looked over to her. She was lighting up a cigarette. " Do you wanna go out and eat?" I asked. She nodded and I backed up and drove off to my favorite Italian restaurant.

While we were driving Hotaur asked me if Amara, Michelle, and Trista, could come. I said yes. I loved hanging out with them. They are Hotaur's friends from collage and are really nice, and funny.

As we got to the restaurant I parked and searched through one of my bags for a nicer shirt. I found one. It was dark blue and silky with a black trim around the low neck line, one of the three I got at Hollister. I put it on and Hotaur also changed her shirt.

As we walked in I looked down at my shirt. This was completely not like me! I shouldn't have let Liz talk me into buying it. When we got in the restaurant Amara, Michelle, and Trista were already sitting. We walked up quickly and sat down and looked at our menus.

Trista looked up and smiled, her dark green hair flowing down her back. " So how was your day?" she asked us.

I smiled " It was pretty fun actually."

" Yeah we had a blast!" Hotaur commented.

We both left out our little conversation about Darien and Mina.

The waiter came by and got our orders.

I looked at Michelle and Amara they were so in love. As the rest of the night went on we ate and talked, and occasionally smoked a cigarette.

When we got home is was almost 10. I said goodnight to Hotaur and took a shower then got ready for bed and let my hair air dry. I jumped on my bed. Today was actually a good day aside from the whole Mina and Darien thing. I looked at my picture of my parents.

" Night mom. Night dad."

I turned over and set the alarm and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning early, so I decided to go jogging when I got back it was 7:30 school didn't start for another hour and 15 minutes so I took a shower and ate breakfast. Got dressed went to gas station for some cigs and coke. Then I left to get Rei and Lita.

We pulled into the school parking lot and got out. I lit up a cigarette and checked my cell for the time, school started in 20 minutes. I sighed. It was just another day.

* * *

Hey guys what's up? Ok I hoped you like this! It gave you a lot of information on Serena and the whole why she hates Darien and Mina. Well please review! Love ya'll! 


	3. Big Secert

Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews. Ok this chapter is going to be major! OK like MAJOR DRAMA! SO I HOPE YOUR READY!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

" Hey Rei guess what?" I said enthusiastically into the phone.

" Hey Sere. What's up?" she asked on the other end.

"She's coming!" I squealed.

" Oh my god! Really? For how long?" She asked shocked and excited.

"Only for two weeks. Then she's going back. They don't want me to become to distracted. But isn't it great!" I was practically jumping up and down because I was so happy ( this hardly ever happened.)

" I can't believe it Serena! That's wonderful! I going to have to come over!"

" I know! But she isn't going to be here till tomorrow evening around six or 7. So would you mind coming over early so I can set things up?" I asked some what nervous.

" Yeah no problem.." she paused for a second " Hey Sere I gotta go my step mom is being a SUPER BITCH so I call you later okay?'

" Ok. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I ran up the stairs and stopped in front of one of the six bedrooms I never used. I stood in front of the white wooden door. I opened it slowly and was greeted with the bright colors or pink and purple. I looked around at the pink walls and light purple carpet. Toys were everywhere. A small pink bed was in the center of the room a canopy of white silks and satins covered it. I couldn't help but fight the stings of pain in my heart.

_Memory…_

I was in 10th grade. Darien and I were still going out, it was two weeks before the party. It was January. I was happy. Darien and I had spent a wonderful night together. He was the only guy I was ever sexually active with. But we always used protection, except that night. I didn't think any thing of it. As the night of the party came and went I found out a week later I was pregnant. I almost died. Not because I was pregnant I could handle that. But it was the fact that it was Darien's. Contrary to what the rumor said it didn't have sex with Mark we made it to third that night. So I knew it wasn't his. I couldn't tell Darien for fear of rejection, no to mention he didn't love me anymore. And abortion wasn't an option. Reluctantly I told mom and dad, who understood. After all they had me when they were 17.

I finished the rest of the school year. I wore slightly less tight shirts and wore jackets a lot. I never really started showing till I was about 6 months along- thank god. And school finished June 18, at that time I was only 5 months along.

As summer came we went to down to Sacramento for the summer. I was almost 8 months pregnant nearing the end of my 7th month it was August 10th and I started having complications. My parents took me to the hospital were the doctors told me if I wanted the baby to live I would have to have a C-section. And I did. Thankfully she was alright. Small but healthy. I couldn't see her for three weeks though because she was put in intensive care. When I finally saw her my heart sunk. She was beautiful. My mother said she looked liked me. So we named her Serenity but called her Rini for short. School started September 15th but I missed the first month of it. I was caring for Rini and trying to get back into shape which didn't take long considering I was 110 pounds before o got pregnant and I was 125 when I had her. I lost the weight almost instantly. But I still didn't go back to school till October 12th just to be safe. When we took Rini home with us her room was already done. Mom had people come In over the summer and do it.

I looked down at her in my arms. Her eyes were wide and open. And that's when I noticed it. I hadn't before because I never really looked. But she had her fathers eyes. Those dark blue piercing orbs that look liked they knew everything. I hoped they would fade away because all babies have blue eyes but they didn't. They stayed. And that day I knew I could never tell Darien. Never. When my parents died grandma and grandpa decided it would be best if she lived them for a while. I didn't mind. I wanted to be alone. It was hard enough during 11th grade. All of my friends asked who she was. I told them she was cousin of mine and was staying with us while her parents were traveling the world. I only told Rei and Lita who she really was. I went to see her this summer though for her birthday. She turned one august 10th. I only stayed 3 weeks then left because of school. When I went back to school this year everything ran smoothly. Rei and Lita never talked about her. And I forgot most the time, except at night when I could kill my self for not being with her.

_End Memory. _

I gazed around the room again. Grandma called yesterday and said she was walking now. And sputtering out simple words. She was the only thing that mattered to me anymore besides my friends. After this year, no one could let me be away from her. No one. The only thing I regretted was Darien. I don't know if I could ever tell him. She would never know her father, and it broke my heart. But it was for the best. I stared back at the room and walked out silently. Everything would get better.

* * *

Okay I know short but wasn't it good? didn't see that coming did you? So what should Serena do? Review and tell me. Well hope ya liked it. Bye-bye. 


	4. Opps

Hey guys I'm back.

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

I walked into her room quietly. Grandma dropped her off last night. I asked if they wanted to stay but they left. They told me I needed alone time with her, I didn't object.

She was sleeping quietly, as the first morning rays glided through her windows. I had woken up early and already taken my jog. I sat there now eager to start this Saturday with my daughter. As I sat there for what seemed like hours which in reality was only 20 minutes she finally began to stir. I looked over at her little white clock by her bed it was 7:30. As she finally woke up she greeted me with those blue eyes of hers. I smiled a true smile.. Something I haven't done in a long time.

I walked over to her little bed and pushed down the safety railing and picked her up in my arms.

" Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep good?" I asked in my baby voice.

She replied with a yawn and a small giggle. My heart melted, I've missed her so much.

As we walked over to her closet I proceeded to pick out a cute little green sundress for her to wear. She in turn threw it at me and pointed to jeans.

I smiled " Just like mommy."

After we both got dressed for the day we ate a small breakfast and packed lunch for a picnic at the park.

I wrote Hotaur a note telling her where Rini and I were going and that she was welcome to join us if she wished to.

After I put Rini in her car seat I then decided which music selection would be best for the 10 minute drive to the park.

HhhhMmmmm lets see….. AFI ? No, to loud.. Finch? No, to.. well just not for babies. Ah Ha The Starting Line.. Mostly descent lyrics and good songs.

As I popped in the CD I put down the top and drove to the park.

As we arrived at the park I put the top up and got Rini out along with the Picnic gear. As I settled everything down on a nice little patch of grass close to the swings, I also put on my favorite John Deere hat to keep the sun out of my eyes. Now that was taken care of I picked up Rini and put her in one of the baby swings and began to push her. She started smiling and giggling. It was so cute!

D.P.O.V.

I was walking down the side walk I just finished a "meeting" with Mina behind the Ice cream parlor right across the street from the park. I crossed the street towards the park.

You can always find the hottest girls there babysitting. Speaking of that, there's one now.

Right by the swings. White tank top, Hollister jeans, and a John Deere trucker hat. I could only see her from behind. She was medium height 5'4 - 5'6 she had long legs though, and a nice back. And she was blonde always a plus. I slowly walked up behind her thinking out my moves carefully.

Should I go for the arm around the waist approach? Or should I use the kiss the neck routine? Hmmmmm….. I go with the waist.

I walked up slowly behind her I was close behind her, she smelt like vanilla and roses. I slid my arm around her waist. And for a moment it felt like my arm fit there perfectly.

Back To Serena..

I felt a strong arm slide around me and it felt right like it was suppose to be there. But I snapped out of it and turned around.

To my surprise it was Darien!

And I guess he must have been just as shocked because he went white.

Seeing this made me laugh on the inside. What a Fucking idiot!

" Ser.. Sr…Serena..?" he managed to squeeze out.

This made the laughter inside me grow even more.

" What are you doing ?" he questioned.

Shit. Shit. Think of a lie quick.

" Ummm… watching Rini." Smooth real smooth…..

He stood there with a an unimpressed look on his face.

" Who is Rini?" he asked.

I looked at our daughter.

Don't tell Him.

You have too tell him sometime. Said a little voice in my head.

No I Don't.

Yes you do. Said the little voice.

What the fuck are you my consonance?

Yes. Said the little voice.

Oh..

He'll figure it out soon enough. Said the little voice.

Will you shut the Fuck up! God damn it I must be insane! Having a conversation in my head.

All the while Darien just stood there arms crossed waiting for and answerer. What the hell did he want? A four page report on her background?

" She's related to me." I stated bluntly. Not a total lie.

He again didn't look impressed. He motioned his arms for information. Where did he get off?

" What the hell do want or more to the point why do you care who she is? If you would have paid more attention two years ago maybe you would know. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I wouldn't feel so alone and miserable. Maybe I would be happy. Maybe she would have a father. Maybe you would know more about her if you even bothered to spend more time with her in her first year of life or even cared about someone other then yourself. And maybe you would learn to forgive someone for there mistakes and maybe if you opened your eyes you would realize that ,that person still loves you. And that along the way something wonderful happened but you were to busy being pissed off to even care or bother to pay attention to what was going on!" I yelled out at him all my rage, anger, and heart break from the last two years blowing out at him. Then I realized what I just said. OH Fuck!

I grabbed Rini and ran to the car, put her in and drove off. I didn't even care about the picnic things. I looked out my mirror Darien was still standing there his face blank with emotion. I drove off as fast as I could with out killing someone.

What did I just do?

Darien's POV.

Wait…What did she just say. Wow she's really hot when she pissed. No focus what did she say?

'Maybe she would have a father?…. And that person still loves you?' I have to find Rei.

Where would Rei be on a Saturday…… The Arcade she has the hotts for Andrew.

I ran into the arcade and sure enough there was Rei sitting at the counter talking with Andrew. I braced my self for a mortal beat down after this. But I needed answerers.

I ran up behind her and grabbed her arm and dragged her outside while at least 7 "what the hell are doing" came out of her mouth and at least 4 " who the fuck do you think you are" came out to.

As I finally got her out side she drew her fist up.

" STOP! DON'T HIT ME!" but that didn't stop her. She hit my arms so hard I thought it was going to fall off.

BBBIIITTCCHHH! OOOOWWWWW

" OOOWWW Rei that Fucking hurt! Jesus!" I yelled.

She smiled " Good! Now what the hell do want ass wipe?" she asked.

She was Pissed. Not good.

I took a deep breath.. " Who is Rini and why if I would have paid more attention and cared more would she have a father?"

She stood motionless " You know who Rini is."

" Well kind of I ran into her and Serena at the park. Serena said she was related to her. What does that mean is she her cousin, sister, niece .." I started asking when Rei interrupted me.

" She's her daughter."

" What who's whose daughter?"

"Shut up you idiot. Rini Is Serena's daughter."

"What! When? How?"

" Last August right before 11th grade." Rei was quiet.

I took a deep breath, Serena and I were together in 10th grade.

" Who's the father?" I asked.

She didn't answerer.

I looked her straight in the eye " Who is the Father Rei?" I asked more forcefully.

She did answerer.

" God Damn it Rei wh-"

" You. You are." she said quietly.

" What?" I asked stunned.

Rei looked at me rising to her full height of 5'9 which is pretty scary. " You are the father Darien."

" How? I don't understand." I stumbled out.

" Two weeks before the party, that's when. She found out a week after the party. And I no what your thinking its not your bother's they didn't have sex unlike the popular belief. You're the father. You're the only guy she ever did any thing with. She loved you." Rei just looked at me and left.

My head spun around a million times. Every memory I had of Serena and I came back to me. Every night we were together and that one night.

Oh my god. I'm a father.

* * *

Okay so how did you like it? Good? I know what your thinking to early right well this is were the plot thickens just read and see. Review. 


	5. Be there

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update again. I know know I'm bad. Well here is impossible. Oh and I am so glad you all are enjoying it. It has to be my favorite story I am writing J but as always on with the show.

Disclaimer- Don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

I'm a father. Oh my Fucking God I'm a Father!

My mind scrambled into liquid. I couldn't grasp the concept of me being a father. Who would. I'm 18 years old. I cant believe she didn't tell me! Why didn't she tell me? How could she do this to me! What an inconsiderate bitch, she has no heart. I have to go talk to her.

----At Serena's-------

I threw my self on the couch and cried. What have I done. I looked down at my daughter on the floor playing. Tears burned down my face. She is so innocence, I cant let her get hurt like me. I wanted to scream. It was my fault. I shouldn't had said any thing. My vision blurred and my head pounded.

This couldn't be happening. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. Everything I had tried to keep a secret was now lost. Everything I had done to make sure no one knew was lost. I didn't care what happened to me, just to her.

I took a deep breath. And another one. I needed a cigarette. I walked over to the window and opened it and lit one up, taking a long drag then exhaled slowly.

Okay Serena think calmly, and rationally.

So Darien knows. Not an extremely good thing but at least he knows.

He wont tell anyone. He too cool to be a dad.

I took another drag and exhaled.

What if he tries to take her. No I wont let it happen. She's mine.

But he is her father.

I glanced over at her again. She was just playing with her toys.

I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes and lost myself in chaotic world of craziness and dizziness.

I sat there for 15 minutes just thinking, when the doorbell rang. I got up slowly and picked up Rini and sprayed some perfume on us and shoved a piece of gum in my mouth.

As I began to open the door I closed my eyes. I opened them when it was all the way open. And there was Darien, his mouth ajar looking like he was going to say something but stopped.

I lowered my gaze a bit and looked at him. " Hi" I whispered.

He coughed a bit. " Umm hi…" he said and looked at Rini then back at me " Mind if I come in?" he asked.

I shook my head 'yes'. I couldn't say no.

I held the door open and he stepped inside. I shut the door quietly and lead him into the living room.

We sat down on the couch in silence. It seemed like hours of us just sitting there. Neither one us knowing what to say. He finally broke it. "Why didn't you tell me"? he asked quietly looking down at the floor then at me. His eyes had pain and anger in them. And suddenly I was afraid, afraid of rejection and hate. And that he would never feel the same way about me again.

I looked down then at him and then down again before I finally answered him. " You hated me. And you didn't love me anymore. I just couldn't look at you without crying. And knowing she was a part of you made me fell better in some odd way. You know.. that every thing would be ok. That there was a part of you that still loved me, and always would." I looked at him. " But I was 16. To me then fairy tale endings could happen. I know better now. Those kind of things don't happen in real life. No in reality you have to be strong, cold, and distance. That the only way it can work. You have to give up the thing you want the most, to do what is best for and the people around you." I bit my bottom lip and sighed.

We sat there again in silence again. But this time I broke it.

" Honestly how did you expect me to tell you I was pregnant and that it was your child? You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep it a secret. Watching you tell all those lies about me and tell everyone how you hated me. And to see you and Mina….. it broke my heart. There were some days I thought I was going to go home and kill my self. You hurt me so bad and so deep that I never recovered. And then when she was born…..it was the happiest day in my life, but I knew her life would never be complete. That she would never have a daddy to take her ice skating, or ride bikes with. I knew that all her life she would be missing the one thing I could never give her. You. And it hurt me so bad. But what was even worse was that I knew if told you….you would have never believed me. And I couldn't be rejected again, and I wouldn't have you hurt her. I wouldn't let her go through the pain of having her knowing that her daddy didn't love her. I would rather lie to her everyday then let her feel that. Because once you feel that …that stab …it crushes you and you are never the same after that." I looked at him straight in the eyes. He looked sad, and confused. Like a small child who was lost in store and couldn't find his mother. He looked so … so depressed.

And then we sat there again. But then he looked at me and then at Rini. " Can I hold her?" he asked. It amazed me. I looked down at Rini and then to Darien. I picked her up and gave her to him. As he took her I stood up and went to the window seal and sat down.

I watched as he played with her little hands. Each movement sweet and cautious. The room filled with small giggles, and mature laughter. And then he smiled. He picked her and spun around with her. It was like he had done this before. And then he gently rocked her against his shoulder. It was as if he had known her since she was born. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "She has your eyes you know?" I said.

He smiled and looked at her more closely. "And my ears. She has those too." he replied back.

I tilted my head to the side a bit. Funny how I never noticed it before. They were small and cute, I thought all babies had ears like that.

" When is her birthday?" he asked.

" August 11" I answered.

" And what her middle name"? he questioned.

" Her full name is Serenity Ilene Benson" I replied. (a.n. sorry didn't know what Serena last name was in English so I made it up)

Darien nodded. " But its Rini for short." I chided in.

Darien nodded and smiled and continued to play with her. He even talked to her in sweet and tender voice. Something I didn't even know was possible for Darien.

I watched them for about 10 minutes before Darien looked over at me.

" Listen Serena I know I don't deserve it but after what you said today and seeing her. Well I… I want to be here for _our _daughter. I want to go ice skating, I want to be able to do those things with her. Every child deserves a mother and a father. So I'm asking, will you please let me be in her life?" he sounded completely sincere.

I was shocked! Stunned! Dumbfounded! But then I thought to my self, even if he is an asshole, Rini still deserves a father. A pity this one had to be hers. But she deserved one. And I wouldn't keep that from her. " Only if you admit you were a complete asshole. And you promise you will never hurt her."

" I'm sorry that I was a complete asshole truly and deeply sorry, and I promise I will never hurt her _or you again_." He smiled down at Rini who was content in his strong arms.

" Well ummm ok. So are Thursdays, Sundays, and Tuesdays around 4 good for you to stop by? Maybe go have some one on one time with her. I mean you can come over when ever you want but those days are for you so you can plan any thing you want to or you can just play here. Does that sound good?" I asked him. Still amazed that I was doing this.

He nodded " Yeah sounds fine with me."

" Oh and Darien don't worry about telling your parents they already know well at least your mom does." I said just to amuse my self.

" What!" he yelled! Scaring Rini a bit who began to whine.

" Well my parents told them. They were a little mad at first but understood where I was coming from and they promised they wouldn't tell you. Sorry."

" No its ok. I deserve that too."

"You deserve a lot more. I haven't even reached the tip of my iceberg with all the payback your going to get." I snapped back.

Darien just rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Darien don't tell any one. Only Rei knows, your parents, and a few family members of mine."

" Don't worry I wont." He handed Rini back to me. Kissed her on the check " See ya Tomorrow." he whispered then he left.

I sighed and sat back on the couch. Well that didn't go as near as bad as I thought it would.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

I cant believe that Darien , Darien! Of all people is trying to make an effort.

But she is his daughter too …

But …. Well just… well all those years of him hating me. I just.. I never thought it would happen. That he would except her let alone be there for her. I just I cant believe it. Is that bad? Is it wrong to think that the father of my child isn't telling the truth. It…It just doesn't seem right. But when has anything ever been right in my life. But what if… NO STOP IT SERENA! No what ifs. Just be happy that he is willing. He is willing…he is willing and that is all that matters.

* * *

Okay I know, I know not the best chapter but hey I tried. I hope you liked it. I tried to add a lot of dialog and make you feel what Serena was feeling. I probably had Darien express more emotion but this chapter was really suppose to be about Serena. Well review. Love ya guys! J 


	6. Notes and Love

So i took so long to update but here it is!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

I sat in art class, bored to death and happy that I finally found a daycare for Rini. It turned out that Grams and Gramps decided that Rini was allowed to stay with till me Christmas, for 3 reasons.

1. Darien knows. ( I'm still mad at Rei for that.)

2. They think I am responsible enough.

3. This will decided she is allowed to stay with the rest of the year.

Which though is kind of odd. She is my child and all? Soundly I be the one to decide if I want her to stay with me ( which I do)

I took a deep breath and sighed. Its been nearly 4 weeks since Darien found out about Rini, and he's been spending every last second with her. Not that I mind, no of course not, I just wish … well .. I just wish he would come by to see me.

I Look over at him. His pencil is in his mouth while chewing on the eraser concentrating on what to draw. I smile a bit.

Turning back to my own paper I roll my eyes in frustration.

HOW CAN I STIL HAVE FEELING'S FOR HIM !

Taking another deep breath I look out the window. Nothing makes sense anymore.

I try concentrating on my drawing but my thoughts wonder down my river of a mind.

Why cant I stop thinking about him?

Is it because he is wonderful with Rini or is it because he's smiling at me like he use too?

Kicking my self mentally I look back a my drawing and scan what I completed so far… which is nothing. Blowing an aggravated breath at my bangs, I put my pencil down and gaze once more out the window.

Everything is so peaceful and perfect. Like a Kodak Moment. Ha ..to bad life really isn't like that. I mean… eerrr… I just wish something would happen with me and him.

My eyes lazily trot back over to him in his corner. He's writing something on notebook paper. I wonder if it's a Secret Assignment? What am I thinking? God I have to be the most random person in the world!

But that is a good book. The year of the Secret Assignments. Lydia by far is my favorite character.

I turn to look at Amy who is in a deep thought, it seems, about choosing her next color and angular movement. Purple. She should choose Purple.

I slightly laugh to myself, which couldn't make me seem any weirder then I already am.

I look back at the empty paper staring up at me. Its white smooth texture begging for creative art work to be splashed upon it.

Thud.

What was that?

I look down at a little ball of paper, that just hit my head, on the floor. I reach down and pick it up. Unrolling it carefully so as not to rip it, I Wonder who it's from.

I finish unrolling it and read it.

_Sere,_

_Hey what's up? Look I know today isn't Thursday, it's Friday but I was wondering if I could come by and take Rini out with me for a while. And I was also wondering if you wanted to come? We could catch a G rated movie and then maybe get some ice cream, I know you and Rini both love Ice cream. It's my treat. So what do ya say?_

_Darien. _

Hhmmm…

Yes! YES! YES! OH MY GOD ABOUT FUCKING TIME!

I pick up my pencil and write down my response on the paper.

_Eh. Sure why not. I cant say no to Ice cream. But what about, I cant believe I'm saying this, but what about Mina? Wont she be a little upset, considering your going to out in public with me and not her?_

_Yours,_

_Serena._

I roll up the little paper and throw it back to him.

I watch as he picks it up, unrolls it and reads it. A little smile plays on his face and then he writes his response.

Again the little ball of paper comes flying towards me, this time missing my head and landing neatly on my desk.

I pick it up unroll it and read it.

_Buns,_

_I don't really care about Mina right now. She's pissing me off. I think she is P.M.S. -ing right now. Besides I want to spend some time with my daughter and her beautiful mother. So how about it, we go pick up Rini from day-care after school and go have some fun?_

_Yours, _

_Darien. _

I stared at the note smiling as he used my nickname he use to call me when I use to wear those stupid buns on top of my head when we were dating. My cheeks flushed slightly at the word "beautiful". Could this really be happening. Quickly I wrote down my answerer.

_Dare,_

_Okay. If you say so. I'll meet in front of the school and we can take your car since you have the car seat from yesterday._

_Yours,_

_Buns._

_P.S. thanks for calling me beautiful._

I quickly rolled up the paper and threw it back making sure Alex wasn't watching.

Surprisingly Darien caught it. Watching as he unrolled it and read it I hoped he would write back. But he didn't.

Damn!

Better luck next time.

Checking the clock, there's only 12 minutes left of class.

SHIT! I need to draw something.

Bingo I know what I'll draw. Mom.

I pick up my pencil and begin to draw her portrait from memory. Thank god we have today and tomorrow to finish this drawing. Plus there is always painting, we aren't doing any thing in that class today any way.

_Later on ….._

I stand impatiently outside of school waiting for Darien. School ended 15 minutes ago. Whatever. At least its over! Study hall couldn't have been more boring. Hmmm… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11.… okay where is he? La de da de da.

Okay Darien. I cross my arms, a sign that I'm getting pissed.

Where the hell is he?

Okay two more minutes then I'm leaving to go get Rini.

Flipping down my shades to block the sun I finally see him rounding the corner in a fast paced walk.

He sees me. He continues walking towards me. As he finally approaches me but he keeps going yelling over his shoulder.

" Come on Buns we're late!"

Ugghh. Running to catch up with him I yell " Because of you dip shit!"

He shrugs. Same old Darien!

As we get in his car he speeds off. It a good thing Hotaur dropped me off today and Darien took Rini to day care today. Unfortunately my car is at the shop getting the tires rotated.

As the scenery passes us on the outside busy and loud on the inside its quiet.

I flash a quick glance in his direction. His eyes our fixated on the road. I look at him a bit longer. The air conditioning is blowing the collar of his dark blue polo shirt and his thick ivory hair. He leans over and turns the radio on.

As it comes on I actually know the song, much to my dismay. Its that annoying Mike Jones song, you know the one where he keeps repeating his name. God, how self obsessed. But Darien seems to enjoy it, he's bobbing his head to the beat. Haha he looks like a chicken.

A small giggle escapes my mouth.

He looks over at me but I advert my eyes back out the window.

A few more minutes of silence and awful rap music passes us by.

Finally he turns the radio down.

" Your welcome." he says in a nonchalant manner in my direction. Leaving me utterly confused.

" Huh?" I ask staring at him. My hands folded in my lap. An odd look on my face.

" Early today when I called you 'beautiful', your welcome." He explains distantly to me, still keeping his eyes fixated on the road.

I bite my bottom lip " Oh hehe yeah. Thanks again. I-I mean…ah never mind." Way to fuck it up Serena! I don't even get an A for effort! More like a D for Dumbass.

I continue to look out the window, well not really I'm watching his reflection in the glass.

God! Why am I doing this to my self! He hurt me and I still want him! This isn't fair. But when is love ever fair? Wait did I just say love? Oh my god! Do I still love him? What? Of course I don't! I love the idea of him. The image of him and Rini that's what I love. Do I? Stop It Serena don't hurt your self any more.

"Sigh"

" Bored?" he asks me.

" Hmm.. Oh no just thinking. You 'what if' that kind of stuff."

" Ohh well don't let me interrupt you." He says turning and smiling at me.

My heart melts. Okay so maybe I love him a little. Or in any case Like him a lot.

After another few minutes we finally arrive at the daycare. It seems like a cheery place. The outside is painted yellow with white shutters with two large swings sets on the side of the house like place.

As Darien parks the car a smile spreads across my face. Getting out quickly I ran inside and checked Rini out, showing my I.D. to prove I was her mother. The lady at the front desk gave me questioning glance before she left to go get her.

While I waited I heard the front door open. Turning around to see who it was I wasn't shocked to find that it was Darien. Just as he was about to say something the lady came back out, with Rini in her arms, smiling. As she handed her over to me I smiled to Darien.

" Ready?" I asked beginning to walk outside.

As I I finished putting Rini in her car seat I firmly shut the door, and proceeded to the passenger seat. Getting in and buckling my seat belt as Darien drove off.

_2 hours and 30 minutes later……_

As I Finished the last bite of my ice cream I couldn't help but laugh at Darien. Rini was sitting on his lap getting ice cream all over herself and him. We decided to skip a movie and go the park instead, then we ate dinner at the Café and then came here to Cold Stones for ice cream. Where my daughter is making a mess.

Poor Darien doesn't have any idea what to do as ice cream keeps getting all over him. Rolling my eye's in a teasing manner at him I reach across the table and gently pick up Rini from his lap and set on the table and wipe her mouth, hands, and cheeks. Then in over dramatized manner I begin to feed Rini the rest of her ice cream.

D.P.O.V.

Why did I break up with? God I must be an idiot! She looks so beautiful. Her blonde hair gleaming, that's not artificial like Mina's, and her blue eyes bright and full of spirit, not like Mina's cold dark ones. I guess the only reason I …well am dating Mina is because she looks like Serena. I never got over her. After we broke … I mean I broke up with her I used Mina as a rebound and because you could pass her off as Serena's sister. The truth is I never forgot about Serena or stoped loving her in certain ways. Playing an asshole was just easier, I didn't have to confront her or talk to her unless it was a insult. Then when her parents died I knew I could never look at her again, but I did. I even went to her parents funeral and hid behind a tree. I remember exactly how she looked, wearing a black dress her hair was in a bun and she had her mothers pearls on. She was crying, her mascara was running down her face leaving stains, but she still looked beautiful. Like she always does. How I wanted so much to comfort her but I didn't because I was worried about what people would say and think, and because she hated me. Then school started and I became more arrogant then ever. But now look… I have Rini and Serena. If only she could forgive me. If only things could go back to being the way they were. But that would never happen she's changed, the realities of life making her stronger and more resistant to happiness and love. Ha, even I've changed. I've become so self obsessed, so concerned about what people think of me, that every morning I put on a façade and never showing my true self.

Nothing will ever change. The cold world of fake personalities and character always in motion never stopping to show its true self and light.

We could never be together. No matter how much I want it, Hell no matter much I need her, its never going to happen. Not because of other people but because I love her too much to hurt her again, and that is something I will never do again. Ever.

* * *

Okay so I hope you liked it! I'll write the rest of the night later. Who thinks they should kiss? Vote and tell me. Oh and those of you who are reading French goddess, don't worry I haven't stopped I'm just have writers block. But I have written some of it but it should be out by at least Tuesday. Well as always review. 


	7. What the hell?

OKAY OMG IM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER BUT I PROMISE TO KEEP IT UPDATED AT LEAST EVERY TWO WEEKS! I PORMISE! Okay well I'm not going to bore you on with the show!

* * *

It was a long silent car ride home. Partly because Rini was sleeping and well the other reason….. There is this huge awkwardness flowing between us right now… I mean what can I expect this was the first time in years that Darien and I had spent more then one hour together in a day and without fighting too!

God!

Ugh I cant even explain what going on in my head now! I just want to sit down and cry! I mean what the hell was I expecting? For him to come running back into my arms and saying he still loved me?

Haha Yeah right!- That wouldn't happen any time soon…..

But I have to admit tonight was… well amazing!

If felt so just so… so right!

Hmmm…..

What am I talking about! Jesus Serena! Clear your mind about Darien! It isn't gonna happen! Not in this lifetime! Not Ever because…………. Well because happy ending only happen in fairy tales...not real life.

I look out the window.. I cant see anything this time… its all dark.

" Hey Ser?"

Covered by shadows….nothing except for the stars which are hard to see too.

"Serena!"

" Huh. What?"

" Shh…. You'll wake up Rini loud mouth."

" Well why don't you pay attention to where your going instead of worrying about my mouth… look you just missed the turn."

Here we go again.

"Shit! You have to be kidding me now I have to turn completely around!"

" Hey be quite you already missed the turn do you wanna wake up Rini too?"

" No."

Why cant we stay happy for just a little while

Because its you Serena! - Hey your not helping! And since when does conscience make you feel like shit!

Since now!

Okay I'm seriously fucking deranged!

Haaaaaaa……..

We sat in silence the rest they way home.. Of us to full of pride to admit we have tempers.

As we pulled up on the street my car was sitting in the drive way- Thank you Hotaur.

Darien pulled in the drive way and I immediately got out, slamming my door. I could here him take in an agitated breath.

GOD FOR BID HIS FUCKING CAR GETS A SCRATCH!

Opening up the back door I began to carefully unbuckle Rini from her car seat, so as not to wake her. God knows trying to get her back to sleep would be hell.

Slowly I picked her up and began carrying her up to the porch. I heard Darien get out of his car. He walked up to the porch and opened the door for. I didn't thank him. Why should I? I could have opened it myself.

I walked inside quickly and went to turn around to close the door but Darien was standing inside beginning to close it.

Shooting a glare I yelled at him in hushed tones. " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He looked straight at me with an annoyed look. " Coming in. We need to talk."

Who the hell did he think he was?

" The hell we do Darien!"

He closed the door and walked up to me. His eyes were angry. " Stop it Serena! You acting like a baby! And you need to grow up!"

I whipped around and began walking up the stairs, stopping half way in the middle to see if was going to follow me. He wasn't.

I walked straight into Rini's room and changed into pajama's and put her to sleep.

Closing her door I stammered down the stairs.

Walking in the living room I saw him standing up looking out the window.

" WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DARIEN! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME. AND HAVE THE AUDACITY TO-"

I was stopped mid way through my rage when Darien's lips came crashing down upon mine.

Momentarily stunned I stood there not knowing what to do before common sense kicked in and I pulled away.

" What the hell are you Doing?" I asked outraged.

" Shut up." His tone was calm and cool.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up."

And once again his lips were upon mine. But this time I didn't just stand there. As much as I knew I shouldn't do this, I did. Slowly I began to react to his kiss. And it was heaven I opened my mouth just a bit allowing him and entrance and he took it, seeking my tongue. And we stood there for what seemed like forever just playing a game with each other. And finally we pulled away to catch our breath. And I just stared at him. What else could I do.

I backed up a bit and looked at him and as I began to move my mouth.

" Don't" he said.

" what?"

" Don't ruin it. Please Serena."

I just nodded my head.

What the hell is going on?

And there we stood, just staring at each other, again. Two 18 year olds. Both parents.

He looked at his watch. " It's late. And I should be going I have to wake up early and go to work."

I just stood there like a board. " okay" I barley whispered.

He grabbed his jacket and walked past me and then turned around and kissed my check.

I closed my eyes, trying to pause the moment.

" I'll call you later Sere."

And with that he left.

And all I could think of.. Was what would tomorrow bring?

* * *

Okay so how did you like it? J hhehehe okay leave lots of reviews! Thank you! 


	8. Serena Realizes

OK so what has it been like 2 year's?

I AM SO SORRRY!

SO I'm not going to say much just that here is my new chapter.

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I kept trying to shake my mind from his kiss.

But how could I?

Darien and I…

No that's a sentence that should never be started.

But what if…

NO! No what ifs today!

Just go get Rini ready Serena and act normal.

Normal… haha I couldn't do that if I tried.

Sitting in the kitchen feeding my daughter I wondered what we would do today it was after all Saturday. Maybe we can go to the beach. Yeah that would be fun. Maybe I will call Rei and see if she wants to come….

About 2 hours later Rei Rini and myself were sitting on a soft blanket on the white sandy beach. Rini was rolling around on the blanket her blonde curls getting sand in them. I winced knowing tonight was going to be a long bath. Rei sat laughing next to me.

" You are going to have to scrub her head tonight to get that sand out. "

" Yeah it's going to blow. But that's what mommy's do." I smiled and rolled on to my stomach still watching Rini.

" She looks so much like you Ser. She really does. " Rei made a face a silly face a Rini and rolled on to her stomach to. " How is Darien handling it?"

I sighed... My mind still consumed by our kiss last night. " Wonderful..." I began to play with Rini " he is so good with her Rei. He acts like he has known her his whole life. And he… well just looks at her so caring and loving." My voice went soft at the last note.

Rei looked at me her violet eyes filling with a knowing that something was going to change for the better. " And how does he act with you?" she questioned nonchalantly.

I sighed my eyes drifted from Rini to the ocean then to Rei. " He is looking at me the way he _use_ to. He is even calling me Buns again. And…..and I don't know what t do Rei. I tell myself I cant be falling for him again not after everything that happened, but I think I am. I think I am falling for him Rei." I starred at her. She smiled at me warmly and wrapped me in a hug.

" You never fell out of love with him Ser." She whispered in my ear.

We pulled back from our hug. And I just looked at her. " You think so?"

She shook her head " No. I know so."

Tears began to well in my eyes. " What should I do?"

Rei just looked from me to Rini and then to ocean. " Tell him. Tell him how you feel. You deserve to be happy Ser. After all this you deserve happiness."

" You really think so."

Rei grabbed me and hugged. " Yes meatball head." She said laughing.

I smiled. " Thanks Rei."

She just nodded. " This you falling for him though, doesn't make him any less of a douche bad though." She stated matter-o-factly.

I laughed. And rolled my eyes. " Okay."

She smiled at and flipped her sunglasses down and began to tan.

I placed Rini under the umbrella and popped her in the small portable crib that I brought.

I rolled on my back. My mind began to swim with all kinds of different thoughts. How was I going to tell Darien that I still loved him? Closing my eyes I tried not to think about it right and just enjoy that fact that he was back in my life.

And things seemed to be getting better.


End file.
